I'm not going any where,Gray-sama
by Blazefyre1998
Summary: So,Juvia goes on a date with Lyon while Gray is away on a mission but he comes back to find them on their little outting. What's a girl gotta do to be happy?


"G-Gr-Gray,what are-what are you doing here? Juvia thought you were at a mission with Team Natsu.". A bluenett asked/said. The woman had ocean blue hair and aquamarine eyes and was wearing a light blue long-sleeve shirt with a large snowflake in white on the front showing her curves with dark grey skinny jeans and black flats.

"Yea, well I came back a couple minutes ago but I decided to go my house to rest for a bit. What-what are you two doing here. Together. Alone?". The Man called Gray gritted through his teeth. He was only wearing a pair of black jeans and black sneakers, while his upper body was wrapped in bandages.

"Well...ummm,we...uhh...-

"Well, if you must know Fullbuster, Juvia and I were one a date or we were until you came. Now, if you excuse us, we would like to get back to it.", The silver haired man next to the woman said while putting his arm around her shoulders.

"If you don't mind Lyon, I was asking Juvia. So,Juvia i-is this true?". Gray asked once more while he maintaned a frown on his face but you could see that his eyes were looking for it to not be true."Juvia,please answer me.". He pleaded while reaching for her arm but when he got close, she backed away.

"Gray-san,Juvia would like it if we talked at a different time, Lyon-sama and Juvia must go.". She said as she looked away from his eyes. Searching for Lyon's eyes she tugged on his arm and signaled them to leave. "Let's go,Lyon-sama.".

"Like I said Gray, Juvia and I were on a date that we would like to get back to. Come Juvia, Let's go before we miss our movie.". He said as he took her hand and led her the opposite direction.

"Juvia,wait!". Gray yelled and caught her hand before they could get far. "Please,let's talk later because we seriously have things to say to each other." He said as he looked fusturated as she kept looking away from him.

"Later,Gray,Later.".That was the last thing she said before she left with Lyon.

"Damnit, Erza was right. Damnit..Damnit...DAMNIT!".He yelled out to the sky" I have to tell Juvia before this thing ends up going too far.".He said as he walked to the guild and wait for Juvia.

**AT THE GUILD8888888**

"Oi, Lucy! I need to talk to you and Erza.".Gray yelled as he entered.

"Huh? What for Gray?". The first one to answer was the brown-eyed blonde who was only wearing a pink bikini top and a pair of short jean shorts and white sandles. Her hair was up in two twin pigtails.

"It's about Juvia. She-she's out on a date with Lyon.".He said as he sat down and looked at the two girls in front of him.

"So, that's why she wasn't behind the pillar when you walked in. I am not suprised, she was bound to get tired of waiting for you.".The red hair said. She was wearing a chest plate of armor and on her arms with a navy blue skirt with boots.

"What are you talking about Erza? I wasn't gone that long on the mission with you guys.". Said as he flinched from the smack on the head courtesy of Erza.

"You know that wasn't what Erza meant, Gray. Have you ever thought that she might've been tired of you not telling her how you felt? Or maybe she just wanted to give Lyon a chance so she would at least try to be happy without you.". Lucy told him.

"Gray,I told you to be more resolute with Juvia and tell her your feelings before it was too late or something like this was going to ,you're the only one of us that hasn't confessed to the person you like for heaven's sake even Natsu,NATSU confessed to Lucy and he's denser than you.".Erza said while she emphized Natsu's name.

"I know,I know but I didn't know that she would've chosen now of all times to- you know,give Lyon a chance.".He said with his head down and with his fist clenching.

"Gray,even if it wasn't with Lyon, don't you think that Juvia had the right to make her life with someone that'll love her like she loves or loved you?Juvia deserves someone will hold her,kiss her and tell her that they love her and if it isn't with you than let it be someone about it,Gray.".Lucy said as she got up and headed toward a pink hair guy.

"What about you Erza?What do you think?Are you going to scold me as well?Are you going to tell me that I should just let her be with Lyon?".Gray asked the red head.

"Look Gray,I said all that needed to be said already but if I was you I would tell her how I felt and try to get her to give me another chance but I'm not you so I won't do that.".And with that she walked away from him.

"Erza's right maybe I should just let her be because what's the point of leading her on if I can't even say the words that she wants to hear the most.".He walked out of the guild and was about to go home without even talking to Juvia until he hear some familiar voices.

"Thanks Lyon,it was fun Juvia hasn't been out on a date in a long time.".The woman said as they stop at a bridge."I only aim to please,my dear you think that there'll be a second date?".The silver haired man said.

"I'll think about it,Lyon-sama.".She told him,"Anyways Lyon,Juvia should really be heading ,Juvia'll see you later.".She said as she got on her tip toes and gave him a kiss one his cheek and walked towars the direction that Gray was she got farther and farther from him you could hear a 'YAHOO!',from the man who was already in the distance.

"Juvia.",called he called out.

"Gra-Gray,what are you doing out here,shouldn't you be resting at home?".Juvia said.

"Well,I was on my way and then I heard your voices.".

"Oh,umm...well,Juvia should be on her way now.".She said as she tried to walk past him without any talking but her efforts were unlucky because Gray grabbed her wrist and pulled her towards his chest with her back facing him.

"Remember I said you and I had to have a talk.",He turned her around but only got annoyed that she wasn't looking at him but at the floor."Juvia look at me.".He said as he took one of his hands and lifted her chin.

"Gray,what is there to talk about?Is it about Lyon-sama because you could ask Erza-san or Lucy-chan about it.".She said as she struggled to get out of his hold but it was useless because everytime tried,Gray held her even tighter.

"Juvia,I want you to tell me what the hell possessed you to go out with that wannabe Ice-Bastard?Why would you now of all times decide to go out with him?".He said as he looked her directly into her eyes.

"You ask why but yet you already know the answer,don't you Gray?As for why now of all times,well maybe it's because if Juvia would've agreed when you were here,you would've made a huge and Lyon-sama would've never stopped fighting enough for Juvia to answer instead you both would act like idiots and injure yourselves then you would've answered for me without knowing how Juvia felt.".She said as she looked down again but he felt something wet on his arm.

"Juvia,you know that's not know I just don't want him to hurt you like the idiot he is. And-

"You know who hurts me the most,Gray?!".She intrupped him in mid-sentance as she took the chance to get away from his she spoke again,"You do!You hurt me more than Lyon ever would!Lyon,actually cares about me while you only care about a stupid childhood rivalry!".She yelled at him before she turn her back to him.

"Juvia,that's not true and you know it!I care for you and not that stupid childhood rivalry!".He yelled back at her as he tried to get closer to her but couldn't because with every step he took forward she would take one backward.

"Juvia,please you gotta believe only reason I never wanted Lyon close to because I was afraid that you would stop loving me,once you saw that you had someone else as a that was more open with his feelings than me,someone that knew their way with Juvia,don't ever say that you'd rather be with him than me because was there when the dragons came!?Or when they nearly killed you,who was their to push you out of the way?!Who have you been pair with at the last GMG's?We make a better team and you know that!". He pleaded with her with tears down his cheeks.

"I'm sorry,Gray but in my opinion I would be better off without any of the feelings for you.I'd be better off married to an idiot like Natsu-san.".Gray was about to argue with her about that but then she spoke again."But you know something?I don't think I could ever love someone the way I love you and only you.I mean of course Lyon has a place in my heart but I don't think he could ever have a huge place like you do.".She said in first person as she walked closer to him instead of away from him."You know that no matter how hard I try I can never forget you because you rescued me from the rain that plagued me since I was a child that's why I love you and only you not Lyon,not Natsu,not anyone else just you!"She said as she pokesd his now shirt less chest.

"Juvia,I'm so sorry for every thing I've put you through.I'm so...so..so sorry I know that you could never for-

He was interruped by soft lips on his own,he was shocked at first but then he loosened up and kissed her back with full force.

"Juvia thought she already told Gray-sama,she could never stay mad at Gray-sama for -sama is the only person that could ever make Juvia feel like this and still make her happy."She said as she kissed again but harder she felt herself being picked up bridal style.

"Gr-gray-sama,what ar-are you doing?!".She said as she was picked up by Gray and given another kiss again with full force.

"I'm going to make up for every single time I've ignored you.".He said as she turned as dark as Erza's hair or darker if possible.

"KYAAAA~!PERVERT~!".She screamed as he walked towards his house where they wouldn't be out of for hours.

**SOMEWHERE IN THE BUSHES8888888**

"Finally,their Lyon,I know how much I hurts but you did a great it wasn't for you then we wouldn't have never gotten them together.".Said a female voice.

She had pure red eyes and jet black hair,she was wearing a red bikini top with a silver cresent moon on the right breast with a black sleeveless leather vest that cut off 2 inches below her chest and black and red camo cargo jeans and red was standing next to a red head and a blonde.

"No problem,Gabriela as long as Juvia-san is happy then I'm to tell you the truth I have gotten over her I'm actually planing to ask out Chelia on a date tomorrow.".The silver haired man said.

"Well,I hope it goes well Lyon,you deserve happiness even if it isn't with Chelia,is a really sweet girl when you come to think of it.".The red head said with a small smile plastered on her face.

"Well,if you ladies don't mind I really should be heading ,Lucy,Erza take care and take care of Juvia-san please.".He said as he gave them all small hugs before leaving.

"Don't worry Lyon,we will and we'll make sure that she's happy!".Lucy yelled while waving to him as he walked away from them.

**Well,everyone I hope that you enjoyed this and I hope that you liked the pairings even if others weren't mentioned alot.**

**Ja ne Minna!**

**P.S if anyone wants to make a lemon of this then tell me and I'll think about it.**

**Oh and Gabriela is one of my Oc's.**


End file.
